warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Amara
Wow. Binadamu is a pretty good leader, but not the greatest father huh? Supahbadmarine 20:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say bad father. Binadamu was good father, but as the Amara grew up, as any good parent would do, he and Caria let them decide their course in life. Some where mentally inept such as Ghinjo, while other may have just been born evil, such as Kondo and Ibada. Others were pargons, Xavier and Johnathan were a few. And others simply try to live their lives such as Erick, who wanted nothing to do with the Madora Family (for obvious reasons). Finally, others were the result of tragic mistakes or intentional neglect. So like any family, the Madoras had their ups and downs, though more so than others. Vivaporius 22:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) "Their powers, however, were not the result genetic modification, but sheer parentage." That made me laugh. Not because its bad or anything, I just pictured it in a funny way. Totalimmortal 04:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Say what you will Viva, but a considerable number of his kids have turned bad in a serious way. At least the Emperor had the excuse that Chaos had corrupted his sons, and the fact that he was not there to personally raise them. It seems that deep down all great men have family issues. Supahbadmarine 04:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) For you Total, while your statement is true, Binadamu and Caria riser their kids to the best of their ability (Xavier was their first child, and they gave him all the love they could muster for him). Idrissa, Kondo, and Kiman, they all chose to become outcasts, and dispute the parents best efforts, they continued to defy the law. Binadamu did his job, what his children did was their own doing. And for Supah, how did you think it was funny? Vivaporius 14:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You got that turned around Viva. Supahbadmarine 14:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Remember, there are 40 Amara, and those who became truly evil number about eight at the most. So while is still bad no matter how you look at it, Binadamu has done a rather gold job keeping the others in line. Plus, Binadamu never learned how to become a good parent, since he left Terra when he was 18. Thus, he still had the thoughts and intentions of a immature child, and Caria was no better, as she at least the same age when the two of them meet. So neither were truly equipped to become caretakers. Despite the time they had before they had Xavier, neither any idea on how to raise a child. Vivaporius 14:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Turn it around how? Edit: Sorry, I meant Total. Vivaporius 14:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh I get it now. No no, what I meant was that the Amara weren't created in tubes like the Primarchs, though their parents were heavily modified, the Amara gained all of their powers without the need for genetic tampering. Vivaporius 14:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It seems that the Amara are no longer truly immortal. Lets just say, that if they met a C'tan Shard they would be deleted from time. The Shard's have the power to "just fling their adversary backwards through time until they disintegrate". I'd like to see how the Amara can survive that? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and let's see what would happen if the Rixari run into multiple C'Tan shards. No Rixari? Vivaporius 15:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay...but where did this come from (not the shard thing, but the statement you made this morning). Vivaporius 00:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, and the Amara are Eternal Warriors (inherited baby!). Vivaporius 00:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, I just was reading through your article and saw the bit that stated they were immortal and thought that it was pushing the Canon too far (in fact, NCF really) as no fully immortal creature (Warp Beings are an exception) exists within the Canon. Vortex Grenade ignores Immortal Warrior, Armour Save, Invurverable Saves and all other Special Rules which can be used to avoid death (the reasoning seems to be that if your sucked into the warp nothing can save you). Also, this rule is universal, and even Daemons (yeah, I know, weird right) are removed from play if hit by the weapon. If you aren't protected by a ship, the Warp is lethal to mortals (the exact details are vague, but I assume it would be a rather nasty way to go). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Daemons? That is weird. I've been searching the web for knowledge of immortality in 40k, and considering that a number of people were immortal (God Emperor, har), I have no idea where this "no immortality" stuff is coming from. But seeing as know more about 40k than I do (and that is cold fact), I will not fill out the details of their immortality until I have more info. Anyway, I'm going to revamp the Xai'athi god stuff, and have three "true" gods, and the others will just be the run-off of the Xai'athi religious beliefs. What do you think? Vivaporius 00:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Was just looking through the Apoc rule book and this is what it says about Vortex Grenades in relation to damage: "Don’t even think about making any form of save, vortex isn’t affected by your Eternal Warrior and other special rules either". A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Dang. Sucks to be the guy stuck in one of those. Vivaporius 00:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is this. A being can be Immortal in the sense that: if they avoid an unnatural end (disease; warfare etc) they can live for ever. The Eldar are essentially "Immortal" as are the Necrons in thus respect. However, no (non-warp being) creature exists within the Warhammer 40k setting which is Immortal in the sense that they cannot be killed by anything. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, I found this datasheet which lists the stats for a similar (and even more destructive form) of a Vortex weapon: Deathstrike Vortex Missile. This bad boy makes the Vortex Grenade look like fire cracker. (interestingly it used the same wording as in the Apoc book, the writers must be lazy XD). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, that I know. But that is the point. The Amara are practically unkillable, and that simple defies the Xai'athi's logic. The fact that most of them are evil doesn't make the true any easier to accept. The Amaras' soul can survive the Warp, and contain enough sentience to maintain personality, allowing the others to resurrect their dead sibling. 01:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Being properly immortal is NCF. I have actually been meaning to talk to you about the whole rebirth through nanites thing Viva. Even if there is an explanation that can cover for it, it is just plain tacky. Supahbadmarine 13:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well then tell me tacky how Supah. As for immortality, until there is a rule on WHY they can't be immortal, immortal they shall stay. And unfair how? Fourty immortals aganist trillions, upon trillions of humans. Seems pretty fair to me. And the again, there is no rule on it, just your opinion. I don't mean to be rude, but your trying to get me to accept something that has no canon backing. Vivaporius 15:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense. The Cal put it, the Amara are invincible, which isn't the fact (it just common sense). I hinted that one of the Xai'athi gods may have granted the ability, but that was some time ago. As for be properky immortal, there is no canon backing stating that it is NCF. If you provide proof (and not your "I think or it should", hard core evidence), then I will change it to a more reasonable excuse. ;) Vivaporius 16:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC)